


Don't worry, I got it covered!

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Aang es un acróbata en un circo ambulante de Ba Sing Se. Mientras viajan a la Nación del Fuego, llegan y la familia real va a ver un espectáculo. Zuko, embelesado por la actuación de Aang, exige que el acróbata sea suyo.Extensión del drabble escrito originalmente por Neorulez... pronto publicaré la traducción aquí mismo ¡no se preocupen!“Avatar: The Last Airbender” no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.[Zukaang/ Zuko x Aang]
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 21





	Don't worry, I got it covered!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avatar: The Last Airbender Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282151) by [Neorulez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez). 



> Autora: N3k00-Ch4N. 
> 
> Género: Romance
> 
> Pareja: Zukaang (Zuko x Aang)
> 
> Originalmente esto es un drabble que ni siquiera me pertenece sino que le pertenece al usuario de AO3, Neorulez, pero me dio permiso para extenderlo un poco más ya que… bueno, “ciertas” ideas vinieron a mi mente apenas terminé de leer el drabble, le pregunté si podía traducirlo y extenderlo un poco más y obviamente me dijo que sí, de lo contrario no estaría trabajando en esta historia en este mismo momento.  
> Creo que ya lo había explicado antes pero, a veces, cuando leo algún drabble, fanfic o one-shot, me gusta inventar o imaginarle tramas o finales más alegres o más extensos de que lo que ya está escrito.
> 
> En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Como siempre, “Avatar: The Last Airbender” no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, el drabble original tampoco me pertenece; sin embargo, las extensiones y agregados a la trama son de MI propiedad.
> 
> Summary del AU en el que está basado el drabble: Aang es un acróbata en un circo ambulante de Ba Sing Se. Mientras viajan a la Nación del Fuego, llegan y la familia real va a ver un espectáculo. Zuko, embelesado por la actuación de Aang, exige que el acróbata sea suyo.

Zuko no entendía porque tenía que ir a ver un estúpido circo que ni siquiera le gustaba, son estúpidos e infantiles, tal vez si fuera más joven probablemente lo habría disfrutado ¡pero estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años! no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de un estúpido circo con monstruos entreteniendo a las personas que probablemente se reían de ellos por ser diferentes. Por suerte, Zuko aprendió de su madre que las diferencias en algunas personas los hacían especiales, que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, aprendió además a no juzgar a las personas, ojalá hubiera podido quedarse en casa y pasar tiempo con Mai, pero estaba ahí, sentado en la primera fila en un maldito circo con su familia. Estaba molesto porque su madre los hizo usar a todos esos ridículos atuendos para la ocasión, curiosamente, su padre también llevaba uno, digamos que tenía esa típica expresión en el rostro que mataría a alguien en un instante si dijera algo que lo haga enojar, Azula (como siempre) parecía bastante aburrida de estar en ese lugar, su madre y su tío, por otro lado, se veían más alegres que nunca y esperaban expectantes a que comenzara el espectáculo.

De pronto, un niño con la cabeza rapada y cuerpo delgado vestido con ropas amarillas y anaranjadas apareció de la nada, saltó de un trampolín y comenzó a hacer vueltas en el aire que parecían inhumanas, nadie podría haber saltado tan alto en el aire a menos que… a menos que fuera un maestro aire. Zuko sacudió la cabeza, los maestros aire estaban extintos y además, ese niño era demasiado joven para ser uno, de ninguna manera, pensó, eso era algo imposible.

El acróbata continuó haciendo trucos en el aire, teniendo algún tipo de planeador con él todo este tiempo y hubo un punto de su actuación donde estaba volando, uso el planeador para rodear a la audiencia quienes gritaban eufóricos, se acercó tanto a ellos que Zuko casi extendió la mano para tocarlo.

-Increíble…-el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego estaba asombrado no solo por la actuación del acróbata, sino también por su belleza.

¡La actuación había terminado más pronto de lo que esperaba! Estaba un poco decepcionado porque las demás actuaciones fueron muy aburridas, luego de que el show acabó, Zuko le dijo a su padre que quería hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?-preguntó el Señor del Fuego.

-Quiero a ese acróbata-exigió Zuko.

-Pero es solo un niño ¿en qué podría beneficiarte?

-Tal vez sea un niño, pero veo potencial en él. Déjame tenerlo-argumentó, no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Si tu lo dices…-respondió Ozai, no tenía caso discutir, una vez que su hijo veía algo, quería tomarlo y volverlo su propiedad-hablaré con el propietario-

-Gracias, padre-respondió Zuko.

El maestro aire, cuyo nombre era Aang, estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar la arena donde él y los otros artistas del circo habían actuado hace unos minutos, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a él, el menor volvió la mirada y pudo ver al propietario del circo y al señor del Fuego Ozai de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué está el Señor del Fuego aquí?-preguntó el joven maestro aire sin entender que estaba pasando, quizás su actuación le disgustó al hombre y quería ejecutarlo por intentar aburrirlo hasta la muerte.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Aang-le dijo el propietario del circo-te vas a quedar con la familia real-

-Está bromeando ¿verdad?-Aang no podía creer que el propietario del circo lo vendiera a la familia real, no sabía como reaccionar, sentía que debía enfadarse o algo así, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Literalmente lo habían regalado en bandeja de plata, así que no importaba lo que quisiera, de hecho, nunca importó que era lo que en realidad quería.

-Esto será bueno para ti, Aang-le dijo el propietario intentando animarlo, pero el acróbata no estaba muy convencido-ya verás-

-Y… ¿cuándo me voy?-preguntó Aang con curiosidad, tenía que juntar todas sus cosas.

-¡Hoy!-exclamó el propietario extasiado.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡P-pero apenas empaqué nada!-jadeó el joven acróbata.

-No te preocupes, la familia real te dará todo lo que necesites. No necesitas llevar nada.

- _Es fácil para ti decirlo_ _que hacerlo…_ -pensó Aang.

-Date prisa, lávate y ponte presentable, el joven príncipe te recogerá él mismo ¡no te atrevas a dejarlo esperando!-le dijo el hombre mientras se burlaba de Aang con frialdad.

Esta era la primera vez que el propietario se comportaba tan frío con Aang. Por lo general, él era muy amable, pero Aang supuso que el dinero sí cambia a las personas. Decidió no perder el tiempo, y se apresuró en dirigirse hacia los barracones donde estaban las duchas comunales. Zuko, por otro lado, pudo ver al joven acróbata caminando hacia las duchas comunales, desvió la mirada hacia su padre, quien estaba terminando de hacer arreglos con el propietario del circo, luego desvió la mirada hacia su tío y su madre, quien ya estaba entrando en el carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta al palacio. Se acerco a su tío antes de que él también se subiera al carruaje.

-Envíame otro carruaje-le dijo Zuko-me quedaré aquí un rato más-

Iroh no dudó en lo que le pidió su sobrino, por lo que envió un mensaje al palacio para que le enviaran un nuevo carruaje. Una vez que vio que se habían ido y mientras esperaba a que llegaba el nuevo carruaje, Zuko dio vuelta sus propios pasos y caminó por el camino que el maestro del aire había tomado previamente.

Aang se quitó la ropa y, una vez dentro de la ducha, dejó caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, asegurando que lavara cada parte de él. Aang comenzó a tararear para sí mismo, se enredó en sus propios pensamientos y apenas escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él.

-Aquí estás-Aang se congeló al escuchar una voz desconocida-ahora eres mío-

Por favor ¡sea quien sea que estuviera detrás de él, Aang solo esperaba no tener que lastimarlo! ¡Lo haría si pensaba que podía aprovecharse de él! podía parecer pequeño, pero sabía cómo defenderse en una pelea.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-exigió Aang un poco asustado de voltearse para ver quién estaba detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así con tu dueño? ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?-replicó aquella voz enojada.

-¿Dueño? ¿disculpa?-Aang no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era una mascota, y mucho menos un esclavo, entonces ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo esa persona?

-Eres mi mascota, mi esclavo, haces lo que tu dueño desea que hagas ¿entendido?-los ojos de Aang se abrieron ¿cómo se atrevió el propietario del circo a venderlo para convertirse en una mascota, un esclavo por sobre todas las cosas?-ahora soy tu nuevo dueño, llámame Lord Zuko-

- _¿Zuko? escuché ese nombre antes, pero ¿dónde?... espera un minuto... ¡no me digas que ** **ese**** es Zuko!_-pensó Aang ¿en qué clase de problema se había metido? ¡grandioso! simplemente, grandioso-y ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero ser tu mascota, tu esclavo?-

-Por supuesto que quiero que lo seas-dijo Zuko

-¿Pero por qué?-Aang no entendía por qué Zuko lo quería cuando podía tener a alguien más-¡solo soy un niño!-

-Tal vez seas uno niño, pero una vez que te vi me cautivó tu belleza-le explicó Zuko con una sonrisa.

-¿Belleza? pero… ¡soy un hombre!-dijo Aang tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para que Zuko lo dejara ir.

-¿Y?-a Zuko no parecía importarle que Aang fuera un hombre-¿eso a quién le importa?-

-Me importa, debería importarte, quiero decir ¿cómo vas a tener hijos?... ¿no necesitas una mujer para eso?-Aang se sonrojó al hacer dicha pregunta, que él sepa solo si hombres y mujeres se juntaban podían tener hijos.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es complacerme.

A Zuko le pareció bastante divertido que el acróbata estuviera preocupado porque él tuviera hijos, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, pero ahora quería concentrarse en el presente, Zuko le sonrió y empujó a Aang contra una esquina de la ducha, acorralándolo, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, su lengua se introdujo en su boca y le hizo cosquillas a la boca del acróbata, Aang puso sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego e intentó apartarlo de él, pero el adolescente llevó una mano a la cabeza del niño, sujetándola con fuerza y profundizando más el beso. Acarició la mejilla de Aang con su mano libre, luego la besó y lamió haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral del maestro aire, se movió y succionó el cuello de Aang, acariciando su pecho y abdomen mientras lo hacía. El joven acróbata hizo todo lo posible para reprimir sus gemidos, no pensaba darle a Zuko el placer de escucharlo, pero luego de un tiempo no pudo hacer nada más que darse por vencido y comenzó a emitir gemidos suaves, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sonrió ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el niño y quería ser el único que podría hacerlo gemir de esa manera, después de todo, ese pequeño acróbata le pertenecía, ahora era su mascota, su esclavo, su propiedad y nadie más tenía el derecho ponerle una mano encima, nadie más excepto él.

-Z-zuko...-gimió Aang al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando apartar al adolescente y que éste, a su vez, dejara de tocarlo-d-detente, por favor-

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo me llamaste?-dijo Zuko quien detuvo todas sus acciones para ver al joven acróbata un poco molesto por su desobediencia-¿cómo te pedi que me llamaras de ahora en adelante?-

-Uh... L-Lord Zuko. Tú me pediste que te llamara de esa manera.

-Parece que al fin lo has entendido-dijo Zuko-pero… eso no es suficiente. Tendré que castigarte por desobedecerme-

Tomo las muñecas de Aang bruscamente y las colocó sobre su cabeza para que el niño no volviera a intentar alejarlo. Luego, Zuko se inclinó y lo besó, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del niño explorando cada rincón, Aang intentó deshacerse del agarre que Zuko aplicó en sus muñecas, pero el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego puso más fuerza en su agarre, inmovilizándolo. Aang finalmente supo que no tenía escapatoria, así que acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del adolescente, el miembro de Zuko palpitó, rogando por atención y comenzó a mover su cintura, frotando su erección contra la entrada del menor.

-Zu... Lord Zuko...-gimió Aang cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared mientras sentía esa enorme erección rozando su entrada-m-más, por favor...-

-Veo que estás respondiendo a mis toques-dijo Zuko-no te preocupes, mi esclavo, voy a darte más pero primero…-tomó las piernas de Aang y se las quitó de alrededor de su cintura mientras bajaba lentamente bajó sus pantalones mojados dejando libre su erección, las pupilas del niño se encogieron al verla-lamela-

-¿Q-qué?-dijo Aang mirando a Zuko un poco confundido.

-¡Haz lo que te digo y lámelo ahora!-le ordenó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Aang obedeció y se arrodilló en el suelo de la ducha luego de que Zuko liberara sus muñecas, su rostro quedó a unos centímetros de contacto con aquella enorme erección, se lamió los labios lentamente y miró a Zuko un poco dudoso, pero el ceño fruncido en el rostro del príncipe le dio a entender que no iba a ser paciente y que estaba hablando en serio, con una mano temblorosa, Aang envolvió la longitud de Zuko con ella y luego presionó sus labios suavemente en la punta, Zuko gimió apenas su miembro se deslizó en la húmeda cavidad de Aang. El joven acróbata chupó más rápido y con fuerza, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer que escapaban de la boca de Zuko, luego de unos minutos el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se "aburrió" (por así decirlo) del ritmo con el que el niño trataba su pene y comenzó a penetrar la garganta de Aang con más profundidad.

-¡Ugh! Nnnh...-exclamó Aang enviando pequeñas vibraciones al miembro de Zuko.

-Sí, justo así-dijo Zuko mientras sacaba su erección ligeramente-¡no te dije que detuvieras! continúa-repitió sus penetraciones dentro de la boca de Aang una y otra vez, sujetando su cabeza al tiempo que penetraba con más fuerza y rapidez. Aang chupó y lamió tan rápido como pudo tratando de complacer a su nuevo amo, luego, con un fuerte gemido gutural, Zuko se corrió, Aang no tuvo más opción que beber toda su esencia hasta no dejar una gota, una vez que terminó de limpiar su miembro, el maestro aire quitó el pene de Zuko de su boca y lo miró, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se inclinó quedando su rostro cerca del suyo y lo besó, enredando su lengua para que pudiera saborear su propia esencia. Una vez que se separaron, comenzó a buscar su ropa, que estaba ligeramente húmeda debido al agua templada de la ducha y la recogió-será mejor que termines de limpiarte y vístete pronto, el carruaje no tardará mucho en llegar-

-Sí, Zu... quiero decir, Lord Zuko-respondió Aang, el adolescente salió de las duchas comunes y dejó al joven acróbata solo para que pudiera terminar de limpiarse y vestirse.

Cuando llegó el carruaje, Aang ya había salido de las duchas comunales ya vestido, luciendo su habitual ropa amarilla y naranja. Un hombre saltó del carruaje y abrió la puerta apresuradamente para que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y su nueva “mascota” pudieran entrar, Zuko entró primero y ayudó a Aang a entrar después de él, el maestro aire aceptó la ayuda de su nuevo dueño, entró al carruaje y tomó asiento a su lado mientras aferraba fuertemente sus manos en la tela de sus pantalones y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, no podía evitar sentir su corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de su pecho, algo dentro de él le decía que pase lo que pase una vez que llegaran al palacio, estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría.


End file.
